Because I Love You
by jamesisthebond
Summary: Draco knows Voldemort's plan to kill Harry . He not only saves Harry, he falls in love with him. This is my version of Goblet of Fire. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm sorry about any grammar errors. I hope you don't hate it too much. **

"Who does he think he is?" I yelled, throwing the book I was trying to read to calm myself down, onto the ground."Just because he is Harry Potter doesn't mean he can put his bloody name in the Goblet of Fire!" I started to pace the room.

After Harry's name was called, and he was taken to Dumbledore's office everyone went to their common rooms. Everyone in Slytherin house was downstairs, trying to figure out how Harry got his name into the goblet. I, Draco Malfoy, on the other other hand was pacing across the room and yelling at no one. If someone were to come up here, they think I'd gone mad.

"He's going to die" I began, " What was that idiot thinking?" I picked the book up off the floor and throw it across the room.

"Probably trying to impress some girl." I shook my head, "God, I hope its not that Mudblood Granger he's try to impress."

After a little while, people started to file into the dorm to get ready for bed. So, I stopped pacing the room and decided it would be wise to get ready myself. I got dressed into my sleep wear, and slid into bed. I felt exhausted from all my ranting and pacing. Sleep, however, never came, and I laid in bed wide awake. It wasn't until around midnight that I gave up on forcing myself to sleep, and let my mind wonder.

"Stupid Potter," I mumbled under my breath, my thoughts going back to what happened earlier today."He always has to do everything." I crossed my arms over my chest, and felt a scowl take shape on my face.

Does Potter think that no one would care if he died in the tournament? Is that why he did it? It would be stupid if he did. I mean he has a lot of friends. Almost everyone of those Gryffindor's love him. Even I admire his bravery. This however, is not bravery. It is pure stupidity.

* * *

The next day I walked into the Great Hall and was greeted by the sound of gossip. Anyone could tell it was gossip, because Harry's name popped up every few minutes. It seems that's what everyone was going to talk about today. I wouldn't have cared much if it wasn't for the fact all the comments seemed to be quite unpleasant. The only people who were at least a little nice, were the Gryffindors.

I looked for Harry in the mess of people the room held. Even though it was full, and everyone seemed to look alike. I would still be able to find Harry, that is if he were here. It understandable, not coming down for breakfast. He would be stared at and have horrid things said to him.

After breakfast, I went to the library. I wanted to read every bloody book about the tournament I can get my hands on. Of course there was only so many books on the tournament, so I also picked up books to help me study.

I brought the books to a table in the far corner of the library, not wanting to be disturbed. That didn't seem to work, because after a couple hours I heard someone clear their throat.

Looking up from my book I saw the mudblood, Granger. Behind her was Harry, and neither of them looked to happy about talking to me. Both of their faces contorted into a scowl. This made me slightly upset. I usually wouldn't care, and I know they would never like talking to me. For some reason, though, I wanted to want to talk to me.

"Excuse me, Malfoy. I was wondering if you were done with this book?" She pointed to on of the books in my finished pile. I looked up at her. She was probably expecting a rude comment, and me to tell here I was still using it. So instead I picked up the book and held it out to her.

"Yes, I'm finished." I gave a small smile, and she just stood there shocked. "Well," I said getting her attention. "You need it don't you?"

She took the book and mumbled a quick thank you. She walked away, and Harry followed through the rows of books. Granger stopped every few feet when a book caught her eye, then moved along.

It wasn't until they were out of sight that I started reading again. For some reason, I wanted them to like me. Well, more like I want Harry to like me, and being nice to Granger will help. I'm not to sure for why I want to be mates with Potter, all I know is that I like the idea of it.

Lunch came and went, and I went back to library to finish my reading. After I read everything I could possibly fit into my head, I Put the books back and decided to write to my father.

Father,

Though you may have already heard the news, I would like to tell you that Harry Potter is a champion in the Triwizards Tournament. I'm not to sure of how this came to be, considering you could not enter your name if you were under the age of 17. Not to mention that another student was already picked from Hogwarts.

Your loving son,

Draco

I went up to the Owlery, and attached my letter to a rather majestic looking owl's leg. It was almost sunset, so I made my way to the Great Hall. I got there and sat with Crabbe and Goyle. Who started to stuff their faces the moment the food appeared.

I looked over a the Gryffindor table and saw Harry. He didn't look very happy, and only talked to Granger. I kept watching and noticed Harry didn't talk to Weasley. In fact it looked as though the redhead was ignoring Potter.

Anger swelled up inside my chest, and I got the sudden urge to march over there and demand why he was ignoring Harry. He hasn't done anything wrong. I mean sure he put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but that is no reason to ignore someone you call your best mate.

I swallowed back my anger and looked down at my plate. My apatite was gone, and I was more determined then ever to be mates with Potter. For the rest of the meal I sat at the table sipping mt pumpkin juice and thinking of way to hex Weasley without anyone knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to apologize for not using British slang. I'm American, so I'm not that good at it.**

Monday was just like the day before; everyone was rude to Harry. I have Care of Magical Creatures with him today, so I plan not to do anything to upset him. The bloke has been through enough the past few days, and I just want to show some support. I'm not too sure how, though. In the past I wasn't the supporting type. He'll probably take everything I say as an insult.

As I walked up to Hagrid's cabin I saw Harry look my way, probably expecting a sort a comment. I decide to keep quiet, and every once in a while Crabbe or Goyle would look at me expectantly. I just ignored their glances and waited for the lesson to begin.

Finally Hagrid shows up and starts talking nonsense. He wants us to walk our skewts! Seriously, the things are bad enough when they stay still. Of course he pulled Harry off to the side to talk, making the excuse he needed help with a skewt.

After the first few minutes I gave up on walking my skewt. It was to strong and big, so I just tried to get close enough to hear what Harry and Hagrid were talking about. I also gave up on that. The bloody skewt wouldn't budge, let alone go in the direction I wanted. Not to mention if I got to close they would notice me listening.

After the lesson, I noticed Harry looked worse then before. He didn't touch any food at dinner, and he barely talked to Granger. He looked in thought, and to tell the truth, I'm worried about him.

* * *

The next weekend is when I received the reply from my father. I was kind of nervous. I mean if my father knew something important? On the other hand he may have no idea what is happening. Considering his past, I really doubt it.

Draco,

My dear son, The Dark Lord is raising. He has a plan, and it is a clever plan, at that. He has infiltrated Hogwarts. The traitor is disguised as your professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts. He is going to get close to Potter, and help him with the tasks in the tournament. In fact, he was the one who put Potter's name in the Goblet.

At the end of the last trail the winners trophy is a portkey that transports the winner back to the beginning where Dumbledore is. This time the portkey will take the person to a graveyard where the Dark Lord is waiting. That's why the traitor must help Harry win.

The reason the Dark Lord needs Harry, isn't just to kill him. He is also going to preform a spell that will give him a body again. After the spell the Dark Lord will be strong again, his health will be fully restored, and he will no longer be dead.

I trust you will not tell a soul, Draco. You must destroy this letter the minute you finish reading it. There is a lot at risk, son, I trust you with this information.

Your Father,

Lucius

I took a shaky breath, and folded the letter back up. This couldn't be happening. This was all too much to take in, the traitor, you-know-who returning, but the worst part is they plan to kill Harry. My father has gone to far, to help you-know-who, to know Harry will die and still go along with this plan. It was all too much, and I just couldn't let him do this.

I want to Harry first, to explain why I couldn't go along with this madness. The only problem, well actually there's two problems. One, when could I possibly talk to Harry alone, or at least away from teachers. Two, I wasn't sure how to explain my reason for not going along with the plan.

Yes, it was evil, and if I went along with it I would also be evil. But, that wasn't the reason I want to tell Dumbledore about you-know-who's plan. It was more like this feeling pulling at my chest. "Its because you love Harry." My mind whispers, but I quickly deny it.

"Me! In love with Harry? No way! I probably just want to prove I can also be a hero." I mumble, looking up to make sure no one around me heard me. I picked up the letter, and put it in my robes. I needed to get Harry alone and tell him what is planned. After that fake Moody will be stopped, I'll be a hero, and Harry lives. I just have to find the right time to tell him.


End file.
